Authentication typically focuses on verifying the credentials of a client device or browser accessing a server. However, it is also important for a client device or browser to verify the credentials of a server. Hardware tokens connected to a client device may assist with authentication, but are usually passive components implementing a dedicated cryptographic library, in part due to limited computational resources.